Seeker's Glove
by VanessaMaria18
Summary: DRAMIONE Rated M for language and references. When Ginny finds a seekers glove in Hermione's room she's furious that Harry is cheating on her but is this really the case... currently a ONESHOT but if popular I may continue.


**Hello, please R and R as I am not sure if I should continue or not and if you like it I will. Story is based in 7th year as they went back to Hogwarts.**

Seekers glove

Ginny hummed to herself as she pulled the lid of Hermione's trunk open and began to route through the contents. God you'd think someone so up to date on homework and organised would be tidy, she thought to herself as she shifted through the junk.

Turning on her heel she walked over to the bed and started on the pile of clothes that rested there. Somewhere in amongst all this crap was Ginny's favourite green sweater, Hermione had burrowed it two weeks ago and when she asked for it back Hermione shrugged and told her if she could find it she was more than welcome to take it back. That had been what led to Ginny stood in the middle of Hermione's room, clothes up to her knees as she pulled everything out of its place in search of the item.

She sighed and ran a hand through her deep red hair her eyes scanning the room for possible hiding places. She spotted a piece of material sticking out from the far pillow on Hermione's bed and clambered over the clothes in her way. She hoisted one leg up onto the bed and stretched her arm out across the vast bed finally scraping her fingers on the material she snatched it up and pulled it from its place.

"Hermione are you ever going to put that book down?" Ron asked as he lent across the table to try and snatch the book from Hermione's hand. The brunette didn't even flinch she just adjusted her book so it was out of Ron's reach. The red head frowned and sat back in his seat snatching a piece of toast instead.

Harry snorted and shovelled another spoonful of cereal into his mouth. The hall was buzzing with chatter as it filled with students ready to start their day.

Suddenly the doors to the Great Hall flew open and an ear piercing scream flooded the entire room. Silence instantly fell as everyone turned to watch the enraged red head storm into the room.

Ginny stomped all the way to Hermione and slapped the piece of cloth down on the brunette's book. Hermione blinked and looked down her eyes widening as she caught sight of the object.

"Ginny what the hell is wrong with you?" Ron asked and everyone's eyes widened at the comment realising that was not the right thing to say at all.

"What the hell is wrong with me? What the hell is wrong with ME? What the hell is wrong with YOU!" Ginny screeched pointing at Hermione who jumped in alarm.

"Gin calm down sweetie" Harry soothed but the sound of his voice made the already very pissed off red head flame. Her face turned the colour of her hair and she snatched up the material she'd thrown at Hermione only to wave it in Harry's face.

"WHAT IS THIS HARRY?" She screamed and Harry paled a little realising that his girlfriends rage was now directed at him. He gulped the noise echoing around the shockingly silent room.

"A-A seekers glove" He stammered and her eyes flashed dangerously.

"A seekers glove, and do you know where I found this glove?" She snapped and the black haired boy quickly shook his head worried that if he didn't answer quick enough Ginny might do something rash.

"Under Hermione's pillow!" She seethed and Harry frowned, confused.

"S-so?" He whispered and Ginny snarled leaning across the table so her face was in Harry's.

"So WHAT THE HELL is your seekers glove doing in HERMIONE'S BED!" She wailed and Harry paled realising just what was wrong with Ginny. He looked at the glove and frowned, it was a deep black with gold stitching holding it together.

"That's not mine" He told his girlfriend and a small frown appeared on her face.

"What?" She snapped her anger still the dominant emotion at the moment.

"That's not my glove" He replied and she glared at him not believing a word he said.

"Oh come off it Harry! Of course it's yours!" She hissed and Hermione blushed ducking her head and trying to disappear. As Ginny lent closer to her boyfriend the brunette slowly swung one leg over the bench and tried to get to her feet. Ginny moved so quickly Hermione didn't even have time to blink.

"Where do you think you're going? You slept with MY boyfriend!" She shrieked and Hermione winced before blushing and looking at the glove in Ginny's hand, good God she prayed the red head didn't lift up the cuff and look at the stitching inside the glove.

"Gin..." Hermione began but the enraged red head cut her off.

"Don't pull some shit lie Hermione I know its Harry's. There's only four seekers in this school and I've already asked Cedric and Cho so don't even go there" She seethed and Hermione's blush deepened even more.

"That's ENOUGH!" McGonagall roared her voice echoing around the room as she marched down to where the fight was taking place; she took Ginny Weasley by her collar and hoisted her out the room Hermione hurrying after them leaving a stunned student body behind them.

"Professor! Professor wait!" Hermione called out as she rushed down the hall. McGonagall stopped and turned to face Hermione Ginny still in her grasp. The red head glared at the brunette who blushed even more. "Please can I talk to Ginny before you do anything rash?" She asked, McGonagall

sighed before letting the red head go and stepping to one side.

"You have 20 minutes Miss Granger, any fighting after then and you're both going in detention" She announced and Hermione nodded before taking a good few steps back from Ginny in anticipation.

"Ginny let me explain..." Hermione started and the red head sighed before nodding her head once and leaning against the far wall.

Hermione sighed as she looked at the mess her room was now in, she knew it had been messy beforehand but since Ginny had taken it upon herself to upturn everything that Hermione owned it was now a complete tip.

Gingerly she picked up a shirt and sniffed it once, determining that it was clean she threw it over her shoulder and picked up a green skirt she rummaged around for a while and eventually picked her way over towards the bathroom to change.

She looked in the mirror and pulled out the single clip that held her hair up every day. Her deep chocolate brown curls tumbled down her back in perfect waves and she smiled letting them hang there.

She glanced at the clock and cursed under her breath, it was time for the Slytherin Vs Hufflepuff Quidditch match in 10 minutes and she knew she had to go. Every student went but she had to go after all it was Gryffindor and they loved to taunt the Slytherin team.

Sighing she made her way down from her dorm and into the empty corridors. Everyone else was already down at the pitch just like she'd predicted.

When she finally arrived the players had already taken to the sky, well all but the captain's, Cedric and Draco were still on the ground. Cedric was pacing up and down in irrational circles whereas Draco was casual leaning against his broom as if he didn't have a care in the world.

Finally Hermione arrived on the Gryffindor stands and everyone cast her a wary glance as their eyes flicked between Ginny and her. Hermione rolled her eyes and sat next to her red headed friend. Ginny smiled at her and her eyes snapped back to the pitch she was a Quidditch fanatic and Hermione understood that.

The brunette smiled as she noticed that her friends hand was once again clasped in Harry's and she wondered what Ginny had said to Harry to convince him that she didn't think he and Hermione had slept together.

Hermione looked down at the pitch before her and caught sight of a platinum blonde as he took to the sky one gloved hand gripping the handle of his broom as he casually flew higher.

Hermione twirled a lock of her hair around one finger and sighed closing her eyes for a moment. Suddenly she heard Ginny gasp and then a hand was slapped down on her thigh. Hermione's eyes snapped open and she looked up at the red head with a frown.

Ginny wasn't looking at her though her eyes were firmly fixed on the sky, Hermione followed her gaze only to find them glued to Malfoy. Sure enough Draco's other hand had now come into view, his bare hand.

Ginny's shocking green eyes turned to Hermione who simply raised an eyebrow. Of course she'd already told Ginny the story but she knew the red head hadn't fully believed her until she'd seen the proof for herself, the proof that had just flown past in the shape of a gloveless Draco Malfoy.

The smirk that covered Ginny's face made Hermione's inside's turn and she prayed the red head wouldn't do something stupid.

Suddenly Ginny was on her feet her hand gripping Hermione's as she dragged the protesting brunette from the stands and out of sight. The red head was grinning like an idiot and Hermione blushed ducking her head so that her hair fell over her face and covered her from the gaze of Ginny.

"Hermione!" Ginny squealed and Hermione paled peeking up at her friend.

"I know Gin, I was there" She smirked and Ginny let out a delightful giggle.

"You slept with Malfoy!" She squealed and Hermione blushed a bright pink slapping the girl on the shoulder and shushing her.

"I know" She giggled and Ginny started bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet.

"This is so... GREAT! We can double date! I'm pretty sure Harry's going to need some easing into the idea but I know that he secretly could be great friends with Draco I mean they're so similar." Ginny began to babble and Hermione paled even more at every word.

"Ginny slow down. We're not dating, we slept together there's a BIG difference. And you CANNOT tell anyone about it, EVER, you have to promise!" Hermione hurried and Ginny's smile disappeared she let out a long sigh and fixed Hermione with the Weasley woman look. Hermione cowered away just a little as the red head folded her arms.

"Now I understand that you have every right to want to keep it on the down low but really Hermione, sleeping with someone just because? That is not you, you like him" Ginny announced and Hermione flushed a bright pink making Ginny's eyebrow's shoot up "You... Don't tell me you... love him?" She whispered and Hermione flamed making Ginny gape. "YOU DO! YOU LOVE HIM!" She wailed and Hermione's eyes widened in alarm.

"Ginny shush" She whispered but the red head was long gone.

"OH MY GOD! You're in love! Hermione this is so great! I can't believe it!" She giggled deliriously and made to hug the brunette but Hermione quickly side stepped the advancing red head.

"Ginny!" She snapped and quickly the red head stopped talking and looked at her friend. "Yes ok? I love him but that still doesn't mean we're dating. OR that he loves me back" She whispered and Ginny swore she could feel her heart ache at the heartbreaking crack in Hermione's voice.

"Don't be ridiculous Hermione; you're stunning, witty, clever, hilarious and perfect. He'd be mental not to love you back." Ginny dismissed and Hermione let out a laugh.

"Thanks Gin" She nodded.

""Now come on let's go watch your boyfriend win the Quidditch match!" She announced.

"GINNY!" Hermione wailed but followed the red head anyway.

Ginny sat back down next to Harry completely ignoring his question of, where had they been, instead asking one of her own.

"What's the score?"

"Hufflepuff 30 and Slytherin 50" Ron replied miserably and Hermione couldn't stop the flutter of her heart, she felt... proud.

Her eyes found their way up to Draco and she nearly jumped out her seat as she found his deep silver eyes staring right at her. She ran a nervous hand through her hair fiddling with the ends as he kept his eyes calmly trained on her.

Her eyes slipped to his hand that wasn't gloved and she couldn't help but smirk this caused his eyebrow to shoot into the air and she blushed before finally tearing her eyes away from him. That was when he shot forwards and Hermione had to restrain a scream at the sudden movement.

He soared gracefully through the air and quickly Cedric was on his tail but there was no catching Malfoy. The blonde stretched out his hand, his gloved hand Hermione noticed with relief and snatched the snitch out the air. The entire Slytherin stand went up in cheers and Hermione had to wrap her scarf around her mouth so none of the Gryffindor's saw her ridiculous smile.

Hermione wondered down the corridors towards the Great Hall intending on getting her dinner and then heading up to the library to get in some extra reading. She didn't want to face Ginny and her incisive questions, she didn't want to face Harry and Ron and their complete idiocy on anything and she most definitely didn't want to face Malfoy.

As she turned the last corner she let out a scream as someone grabbed her wrist and tugged her the other way. She found herself being propelled down the corridor as she twisted and turned to see who was pushing her but with no such luck.

"Let go of me!" She protested still struggling against the strong grip. No one replied they just kept pushing blowing her hair out her face with a puff of breath Hermione resigned herself to being pushed and would just put up a fight when they got wherever it was they were going.

As Hermione and her capture rounded another corner she realised they were heading towards the dungeons. Panic rose back up in her chest and she began her struggle once again, the dungeons meant Slytherin's and Slytherin's meant Draco Malfoy.

"Ok, I really don't think I should be going down here, I'm sure you're a very nice person but I have things I need to do. Maybe if you told me who you were then we could schedule a meeting some other time?" She babbled and she felt the chest behind her vibrate with laughter.

It was no good though, whoever had her just kept pushing until they past the entrance to the Slytherin common room and headed towards Snape's potions room. Ok so this was turning out to be very bad indeed. She struggled in earnest this time and they're grip on her wrists increased a little too much, she stopped and the grip relaxed so it no longer hurt.

Finally they burst into Snape's classroom and Hermione let out a relieved breath to find it was empty. She was let go and quickly spun around only to come face to face with Malfoy. Her breath caught in her throat as she found herself staring straight into his eyes and memories flooded back to her.

He cocked an eyebrow and she took a step back, her back hit a desk and she abruptly stopped moving.

He didn't speak but his eyes raked up and down her body very slowly, she refused to back down and she refused to blush. Instead she folded her arms and raised her own eyebrow making him smirk.

"Granger" He acknowledged and she snorted then instantly regretted it; that was not lady like at all.

"Malfoy" She smirked and he frowned wondering when Granger had gotten into the position to snort and smirk at HIM. They stood there looking at each other for a long moment before Hermione began to grow impatient.

"Did you want something or did you just drag me all the way down here to LOOK?" She asked a little irritated, his eyebrow rose and he continued to watch her. She rolled her eyes and hoisted herself up onto the table she was leaning against she folded one leg over the other and clicked her heels together.

"Well this is just wonderful, there's nothing I'd rather being doing on a Wednesday evening than sitting in a damp and dark dungeon." She announced dryly and Draco rolled his eyes annoyed at her incisive talking.

"Why can't I stop looking at you?" He asked and her eyes widened a little.

"I don't know" She shrugged confused as to why he'd dragged her all this way.

"I don't understand it, you're a muggle born, a Gryffindor and you're... you're I don't know what you are." He muttered and she wrung her hands together.

"Did I do something wrong?" She whispered and his eyes snapped up to hers.

"No, no you didn't do anything, everything you've done has been... amazing" He smirked making her blush a light pink. "It's just..." He sighed and ran a hand through his brilliant blonde hair "Every time I look at you I get this... feeling that I don't ever want to not look at you and I don't understand it" He finished and Hermione blinked her long black eyelashes at him momentarily stunned.

Sighing she gracefully lowered herself back to the floor and walked the short space that separated her from Malfoy.

"Draco" She whispered and he started at the sound of his first name. "I realise that this is difficult to understand especially coming from me but... sometimes in life things don't go as planned and you just have to let you heart guide you through it rather than your head" She told him before leaving the room with one swift motion, her school robe blowing behind her.

Ginny plonked down next to Hermione at their shared table in Transfiguration, Ginny having been moved ahead to this class, and held up the same glove that had been plaguing Hermione for days. Hermione stared at it and glared at the red head with menace.

"Where did you get that Ginny?" She snapped and the red head smirked. Hermione knew exactly where the glove had been, it had been in her beside draw and there she'd intended it to remain.

"You know where I got this from Mione; the question is why haven't you given it back to whomever it belongs to?" Ginny grinned and Hermione blushed as she quickly glanced at the people watching the small scene. Professor McGonagall had yet to arrive which meant everyone could watch quite obviously.

Just then Ron leant over and snatched the glove from Ginny's grasp. Both girls jumped and their attention snapped to the red head who was glaring at the offending object.

"I still don't get it Hermione, if it's not Harry's the WOHSE IS IT?" Ron demanded to know and Hermione's eyes hardened. "I mean what are YOU doing with a seekers glove in your bed." He continued not waiting for Hermione's answer.

The classroom door swung open and in walked the Slytherin crew but the Gryffindor's didn't notice, being too wrapped up in the glove. Draco raised an eyebrow and followed their gazes until his eyes landed upon his missing seekers glove.

He snarled then stomped across the room and reached across Hermione before plucking the glove out of Ron's grasp. Everyone's eyes snapped up to look at him and Hermione paled as it suddenly occurred to her what was about to happen.

"What are you doing with my seeker's glove Weasley? Stealing again?" The blonde sneered and Ron's eyes widened.

"That's yours?" He whispered and Draco rolled his eyes before lifting up the leather to reveal a hand stitched DM in green silk. Suddenly everyone's mouths dropped open and he frowned.

"What?" He asked after a long silence.

Hermione let out a long groan and dropped her head into her hands. Draco looked down at her and frowned confused.

"HOW IS IT MALFOY'S! WHAT WAS MALFOY'S GLOVE DOING IN YOUR BED?!" Ron wailed and Draco's eyes widened as he cottoned onto what was going on.

"Shit" He muttered under his breath.

"Fucking Fucker in fucking hell" Hermione moaned. Suddenly the classroom door opened and McGonagall breezed in stopping any further argument. This was going to be a long day.

**Hope you liked it! Please let me know what you think! :D VaM xx**


End file.
